1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that presents tactile feeling to an operation of a user.
2. Background Art
Public terminals including a touch panel (for example, ATM, automatic ticket vending machine, or the like) have conventionally been used. In addition, personal devices including a touch panel (for example, a tablet PC, a smart phone, or the like) have become popular.
The touch panel is an input device that detects a touch on a panel as an input. Generally, the touch panel includes a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, etc. In this case, the touch panel is also called a touch display or a touch screen. For example, the touch panel detects a touch of a user on a GUI (Graphical User Interface) object (for example, a button) displayed on a display region.
A user interface using such a touch panel has an advantage that flexibility in arrangement of the GUI object is high. However, in the user interface using a touch panel, feedback of feeling when a button is pressed is small as compared with a user interface using a conventional mechanical button. Accordingly, there is a problem that, when a user touches a touch panel, it is difficult to recognize whether the touch is detected correctly. In order to solve this problem, a method for vibrating a touch panel to present tactile feeling to the touch is proposed (for example, Japanese Translation of PCT Publication 2011-501296 (Patent Literature 1)).
Japanese Translation of PCT Publication 2013-507059 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a technique for inhibiting variations in magnitude of vibration of a touch panel caused by variations in a resonance frequency during manufacturing. In this technique, after manufacturing, the touch panel is driven at a frequency in a vicinity of a frequency at which the touch panel is to be vibrated to search for the resonance frequency.
In addition, in a case where a device including a touch panel, for example a mobile terminal and the like, is not a stationary apparatus, the device including a touch panel is used in various supported states.